


Lights

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: Hummelholidays 2017 Prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Christmas, Friendship, I'm procrastinating so I'm just transferring my works from tumblr, M/M, Mentions of Finn's Death, purely platonic relationship, timeline might be off I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It was the time of the year again and Kurt was setting up the Christmas tree in the Hudmel residence. Puck being no help whatsoever, even though he's there for no apparent reason





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote like a month ago for Hummelholiday prompt "Lights". Being an uncreative butt, I made that my title too .-.

It was the week of Christmas. Things were quiet in the Hudmel household, tv muted in the background, Carole and Burt out for the evening for some last minute Christmas shopping. Nothing but silence and a few rustling here and there from shifting the ornaments around the Christmas tree.

“You know Hummel, I always knew you were the Christmas decoration on in December kind of guy rather in November,” Puck remarked from the couch he was sitting on as he watched Kurt hung another ornament onto the needle.

Kurt simply chose to ignore the comment and continued with the task at hand instead. He doesn’t exactly know why Puck was here nor does he care. He wasn’t back this Christmas break to catch up with anybody but his family. After graduating from McKinley, he didn’t really keep tabs on his fellow glee members. Sure he visited his old high school like once for their Grease musical but… it’s just, he can’t bear to keep in touch with the friends he made over there. Something he used to feel terrible about but somewhere along trying to keep up with NYADA’s curriculum and working at Vogue, time passed faster than he could comprehend and he kinda forgot. Before he knew it, friends he thought he’d hold close, simply became a fond but old memory.

“Dude, the Christmas lights. Don’t forget that,” Puck pointed out to the box that was placed at the other end of the coffee table.

“We’re not doing the lights this year,” Kurt stated firmly as he took a step back, away from the Christmas tree. He studied the tree carefully, ensuring that the ornaments are spread equally around the tree.

Gaping in shock, Puck quickly got up from the couch, “Wait, what? No Christmas lights on a Christmas tree?”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Puck bends down to pick up the box filled with Christmas light that was placed at the foot of the coffee table. Away from the tree. Shaking the box lightly in Kurt’s direction, Puck questioned, “what do you mean you are not doing Christmas lights this year?

Folding his arms in defence, Kurt bites his inner cheek, as he glared at the box that Puck was currently holding.

"I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

Letting out a snort, Puck shrugged as he walked closer to the tree, “then don’t mind me.”

But before Puck could get a step closer, Kurt took long strides towards the former, attempting to snatch the box away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurt asked through gritted as he tugged the box closer to his chest.

“Putting lights on that tree,” Puck replied as he tugged the box back forcefully.

“No.”

_Tugs back_

“Why not.”

Soon it became a tugging game where the two men, clearly struggling to keep their temper in and the box in their possession.

“Because.”

“Because?”

_“Because.”_

“Not a good reason Hummel.”

“You don’t even live here Noah,” Kurt snapped before pushing the box in Puck’s direction to catch him off guard before quickly pulling it back to him.

“I’m going to put these lights on that goddamn tree even if it kills me!” Puck threatened as he decided to switch tactics and shook the box instead.

“Why on earth don’t you want the lights Kurt!”

Puck could see Kurt’s resolve breaking, judging by how red the latter’s face was turning, the unshed tears in his eyes and the quick breaths he was taking.

“Give me one good hell of a reason why -”

“Because Finn is always the one putting those lights on that tree!”

Kurt finally broke and roughly pushed the box away, releasing his grip on it. He could barely see anything through the tears in his eyes.

“He was always…” Kurt barely managed to get the sentence out as he furiously rubbed away the never-ending tears, “I’m in charge of the ornament and he’s in charge of the lights.”

“And guess what? The ornaments are up. The lights stay off.”

Puck stared at Kurt, not knowing how to react. On one hand, he feels like a dick for making his friend cry over the death of his stepbrother but on the other, he doesn’t even recall if he ever saw Kurt breakdown over the loss they both shared. While Puck may not know what to do, he does know sometimes being there is enough. He carefully walked over to Kurt, dropping the box they both were fighting over and engulf the other male in a hug.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay Kurt,” Puck softly said, rubbing his back gently, “I know it’s tough. It’s been a rough couple of months for all of us and you’ve been holding up so well.”

Sobs became muffled as the latter buried his face in the crook of Puck’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

“I’m sorry I pushed you. It’s okay Kurt, we don’t have to light up the tree. Finn would understand. It’s okay, just let it out. I’m here dude. Don’t worry about it.”

Kurt could only hold onto his former bully, his glee friend, tighter, as though if he were to let go at any moment, he was going to break into pieces.

* * *

It was the 25th of December, 2013. The first Christmas in the Hudmel residence where their favourite overgrown dork of a son and brother was not there. It was also the first Christmas where their tree did not adorn in an excessive amount of Christmas lights. Nothing but their usual ornaments and a lighted star at the top, with a family picture pasted on the front.

Burt and Carole sitting on the couch, arms around each other, beaming with joy while Finn was captured messing up Kurt’s “always done to perfection” hair and Kurt attempting to choke his brother because of that.

It was Christmas. But at the same time, it wasn’t. It’ll get there eventually, but not this year.


End file.
